The IP address in the exiting transmission control protocol/Internet protocol (TCP/IP) widely used in the Internet has dual functions, not only being used as the location identifier of a communication terminal host network interface of the network layer in the network topological structure but also used as the identity identifier of the host network interface of the transport layer. Initially, the design of TCP/IP did not take the situation that the host moves into account. However, when the host movement becomes more and more universal, such overload defect of semantics of IP address is becoming more and more apparent. When the IP address of the host changed, not only the routes will change, but also the identity identifier of the communication terminal host will change, which will cause the route load heavier and heavier, furthermore, the change of the host identifier will cause the application and connection to be interrupted. The object of the proposition of separated identity identifier and location is to solve problems such as semantic overload of IP address and severe route load and so on, the dual functions of the IP address are separated to support mobility, multi-homing, dynamic reallocation of IP address, reducing route load and visit among different network areas in the next generation network, and so on.
In the related art, the implementation method based on network routers is one of the solutions regarding separated identity identifier and location. In the related art, an implementation method for a mobile handover management based on a network router solution is proposed, in which the specified steps of an AN notifying the access nodes which the correspondent nodes (abbreviated as CN) of all the mobile terminals of the new mapping information about the mobile node (abbreviated as MN) are proposed.
During the handover procedure in the related art, a correspondent node list is stored for each user terminal which accesses locally at the access node, as shown in the following Table 1, the correspondent node list includes the identity identifier and location identifier of this user terminal and the information about all correspondent nodes of this user terminal
TABLE 1Correspondent node list stored by access nodefor user terminal which accesses locallyIdentityLocationCorrespondent node. . .Correspondent nodeidentifieridentifier1N
During a particular implementation, the access node also needs to store the mapping and routing information about all the correspondent nodes of the user terminals which access locally (such as the identity identifier and location identifier of the correspondent node), also, the access node is required to notify the access node which the correspondent node accesses alone or with the assistance of an identity location register. If the identity location register cannot provide the help of forwarding a notification, then the access node has to store the information about the access node which the correspondent node accesses.
The above embodiments mainly have the following problems:
1. There are lots of service applications in the existing network, such as a peer-to-peer (P2P) network and so on, each MN would have dozens or even hundreds of CNs, and it takes a large amount of memory resources and CPU processing performance of the access node to store and maintain this correspondent node list; and
2. During a handover, the access node at the handover-out side needs to transfer this correspondent node list to the access node at the handover-in side, and the access node at the handover-in side notifies the access node which the CN accesses of the new mapping information about the MN according to the information about the CN in the correspondent node list. It takes a large amount of communication signaling to transfer this correspondent node list between the handover-out and handover-in access nodes. Furthermore, the access node at the handover-in side will notify the access node which the correspondent node CN accesses of the new mapping information one by one, and it also takes a large amount of communication signaling. This will occupy a great deal of signaling processing ability of the access node, especially when the handover-in users are relatively centralized during a certain time period, and the signaling to be processed by the access node at the handover-in side will increase dramatically, causing the signaling processing load too heavy; moreover, such burst signaling processing load will make it difficult to plan the network of the access node.